kimono kiss
by o.Ovietshinobi
Summary: konoha is having a festival! and naruto has a suprise for hinata that she will never forget! naruxhina fluff first fiction!chapter 2 up!
1. A what?

(A/N) yes! This is my first fanfiction so plz no flames!it's the summer now so i'll be able to update daily so enjoy!!

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto. If i did, sasuke would've been beaten to a pulp my sakura for leaving (--)

Kimono Kiss 

"OMIGOSHH!!. LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS?!?", naruto yelled as he hopped out of bed.His clock read 9:00 and he was supposed to meet team 7 at the training grounds 30 minutes ago.

But of course, kakashi sensei would just be there 2 hours later, reading his "book of wonders".

Naruto did his business, got dressed, and rushed out the door to the training grounds.

"I'm late i'm late i'm late. Oh sakura chan's gonna kill me!!" naruto twitched at the thought of sakura beating him to the ground with her oh-so manly strength.

After about 10 minutes of vigorous running, naruto finally arrived only to be met by a glaring pink-haired kunoichi, a brooding uchiha and perverted sensei.

"NARUTO!! YOUR LATE!!" sakura shouted.

"NANI?!?! KAKASHI SENSEI, YOUR NOT LATE!!" naruto pointed an accusing finger at kakashi, who paid no attention to anyone but his "book of wonders"

"Huh? Oh hello naruto. I came early today to tell you guys about the White day festival." Kakashi explained.

"White day festival??" naruto asked. Sakura landed a new one across naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, you baka!! It's the festival where romantic couples gather on such a romantic day to spend with each other for a romantic evening" sakura sighed dreamily. She stole a glance at sasuke who was against a tree with his eyes closed, not looking interested.

"The festival will be tomorrow, so i will leave you guys to go do some shopping and _icha icha paradise "the path of love" just came out_ **(a/n) ahem. Cough cough) **so no missions for today. You are dismissed." And with that kakashi disappeared in a poof.

"Well see you later sakura chan, sasuke teme!! I need to get to ichiraku ramen right now! Ja!" naruto yelled as he ran toward ichiraku's.

"I don't get how he can be so hyper" sakura shook her head

"That dobe never changes. Sakura, let's go" sasuke mumbled.

" H- hai!" sakura stuttered while blushing as she followed sasuke off the training grounds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

" ITADAKIMASU!!" naruto shouted as he dug into his miso ramen.What an animal he is indeed.

"k-ko-konichiwa, n-naruto kun"

naruto whipped around to see a flushed hinata fiddleing with her fingers. He flashed her his trademark foxy grin.

"Hey hinata chan!! Come have some ramen with me!" naruto patted to the seat beside him.

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red **(a/n does this color of red even exist?)** as she nodded slowly and sat next to him.

" O-one order of pork ramen onegai" hinata ordered.

"Coming right up!!" the ramen man said **(a/n lets just call him the ramen man for now. Work with me people)**

"So hinata, have you heard of the White day festival?" naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen. Manners naruto. Hinata glanced at him and blushed again.

"H-hai naruto kun. I heard it was supposed t-to be really f-fun!" she explained, "b-but its better for couples and i d-don't have a partner" hinata looked down at the floor with embaressment.

Naruto stared at her as she received her ramen. He couldn't help notice how cute she looked when she ate while blushing **(a/n but hey, who doesn't?) **naruto put a caring hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Dont worry hinata chan! I'll go with you! Sakura's going with that sasuke teme and i don't a have a partner either" naruto had a hint of pink, on his cheeks, " anyways. I'd love to see you in a kimono"

Hinata almost dropped her chopsticks as she flushed an even darker shade of red. _'naruto kun wants to go with me to the festival! I'm so happy!'_ hinata thought, not noticing naruto's hand waving in front of her.

"Hinata chan? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, oh y-yes naruto kun! I'd l-love to go with you. Thank you. You made me so happy" hinata gave him a warm smile. Naruto blushed a darker shade of pink and glanced to his ramen which was half full.

"N-no problem hinata chan! I guess i'll meet you there at 7:00 tomorrow then!"

Hinata glanced at naruto and smiled.

"a-alright! See you tomorrow naruto kun. Ja ne!" hinata bowed slightly and left the shop, blushing tremendously. Naruto watched the retreating hinata before turing back to his ramen.

' _i made hinata chan happy. That's all i've ever wanted'_ he thought to himself.Naruto paid for the ramen and left the shop walking towards his house to pick out what to wear, letting the day before him come to an end.

"hinata..." 

A/N: phew! Done with the first chapter!! I hoped you liked it! Here's a review for the next chapter!

"_**n-na-naruto kun?" hinata stuttered as naruto leaned in closer, inches away from her face**_

**bwahahaa! I'm so evil. Kukukuku**

**anyway, review onegaishimasu!!**

**o.O vietshinobi**


	2. fishing and chcolates

**(a/n: ok. Here's chapter 2.im not a very good writer, but i'm trying . so plz enjoy!!)**

Kimono Kiss 

**Chapter 2: Naruto, you baka!**

'DATTEBAYO!DATTEBAYOOO!!'

"ARGG! Stupid friggin alarm clock , SHUT UP ALREADYY!!!" Naruto grabbed the alarm clock from his night stand and chunked it out his window, not caring where the alarm clock would land.

"Na-ru-to…"

"Huh?" the sleepy blonde peeked out his window only to be facing a very pissed off Iruka with a humongous bump on the side of his head and a familiar alarm clock grasped in his hands. "I-

iruka sensei. W-what a lovely day to visit me ne?" he rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. For once he was truly afraid. You could actually see the evil purple aura surrounding his body. Growing darker each second.

"Naruto… JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOOSING ALARM CLOCKS AT THIS TIME OF DAY?!?" Iruka was angry. No.He was so furious he could've killed Naruto right there, but since they had a "special connection", he restrained himself. So instead, he chunked the clock right back at Naruto, leaving a huge dent in his forehead. Satisfied with what he had done, he stomped away muttering how the world is never understandable.

" Dammit. Now i have to walk around with a dent –shaped like an alarm clock i might add- on my forehead. What a way to start a day" Naruto wrapped a bandage around the injury and opened his closet to pick out what he would wear to the festival. But all he found were orange jumpsuits. How typical, but under all 34 jumpsuits, there was an orange kimono like thing and white pants (a/n: you know the outfit that rurouni kenshin wears? Yea, i don't know what's that called. If you do tell me!!). Naruto took off his ramen pj's and sleeping cap and replaced with the orange kimono. He brushed his hair and tied his konaha headband around his neck.

"Yosh!!" Naruto punched his fist in the air. "time for the festival!!" he jumped out the window and ran towards the main roads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Hinata 

Hinata was already awake because she had to get a new kimono. Her old had been torn last year while she had been in battle with some bandits. She had walked into almost every clothing store Konoha could carry, but all of them didn't have the one that she had desired. She sighed softly as she stepped in front of a clothing store labeled 'Ayumi's hand-made Kimonos'. It seemed like a decent shop so hinata stepped in quietly. There were many kimonos that were beautiful, with mnat colors and designs.There was like a kimono for every girl, but none of them didn't quite fit her, until one had caught her eye. It was a silky white kimono with lavender lilies scattered throughout the whole kimono and a dark purple color with a dark purple obi. Hinata took the kimono off the hanger and carefully slipped it on. It was perfect, at least in her eyes.

The silky cloth clung to her curves perfectly and showed a bit of her cleavage. Hinata had also bought some white flats which matched the outfit perfectly. Satisfied with how she looked, she tied two white silky ribbons to the sides of her hair, letting her blue-violet hair stand out. Hinata paid for the kimono and rushed out the door toward the festival.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The White day festival was held at the clearing in front of the Hokage's office building. There were fishing booths and kunai/shuriken contests. Food stands were located throughout the clearing creating a delicious scent that loomed everywhere and the candle-lit lanterns shined brightly against the dark sky. Overall, the setting was perfect for a fun and romantic evening.

Naruto had been wandering around trying new foods and of course, ramen. But even though he was making his stomach happy, he couldn't help but wonder where the hyuuga heiress was. It wasn't like her to be late. He was so busy looking around he hadn't noticed the shadow coming up from behind him.

"Naruto kun?" the unexpecting sound startled him as he jumped up and whipped around in a fighting stance.

"Bwa! Who's there?!" Naruto looked around only to find Hinata looking at him like he had 2 heads and 14 arms.

"Oh, it's only you Hinata!. Gosh, i'm an idiot" he said smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's ok n-naruto kun. Shall we walk around?" she offered a hand to naruto who, without hesitating, interlocked it with his own. She couldn't help but blush on how close they were together. They really did look like a couple.

"Oh look hinata! Let's play that fishing game! It looks easy" naruto pointed to a wooden stand with a pond in the middle of it.

"A-ano…hai!" she said as naruto pulled her to the stand. There were many koi fish in there, but all of them were pretty big, making it hard to catch with such a small net.

"YOSH!! I'M GONNA CATCH ALL THE FISH AND I SHALL WIN HINATA A PRIZE!!"

naruto yelled with confidence.

"Your gonna have to catch something first naruto san" the man chuckled as he handed naruto his fishing net. Naruto took the net and started sway the it against the water to catch those koi, which were floating around minding their own business. Naruto was getting angry knowing that everytime he tried to scoop one up, it would jus hopped back out. That happened at least 20 times before Hinata spoke up.

"N-naruto kun, maybe we should-"

"NO NO! WE MUST NOT QUIT, WE MUST NOT QUIT! AGAIN AGAIN!!!" now he was thrashing the net through the pond over and over again causing water to splash everywhere but when he finally ceased, there was only a thin layer of water left, the fish still swimming around like nothing happened. The man owning the stand sweatdropped.

"AARRRRGGHHH!!!" naruto was about to seriously flip the whole stand over when hinata stepped in.

"Naruto kun. W-would you mind if i tried?" naruto nodded with his head hanging low as he handed hinata the fishing net.

Hinta slowly went around the pond swishing the net here and there when she scooped up a fish and showed it to the depressing blonde.

Naruto was speechless. After all the trouble he went through, he lost to a girl who didn't even break a sweat. His left eye was twitching madly. What a great story to tell his friends. Hinata had won him a prize at a simple fishing game. How classic.

"Yatta!! We have a winner!! What would you like miss?"

"A-ano…that one" she pointed to a whiskered orange fox that strangely had a resemblance to naruto. Weird. She handed it to the him.

" Would you like it naruto kun?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly." No no. It's ok. You won it so you can have it. What am i gonna do with a stuffed animal anyway?" he flashed her a foxy grin. Hinata held the fox closer to her chest and smiled. "Thank you"

Naruto blushed a splash of pink and looked away. "I-it was nothing. Anyway let's go. The fireworks are starting." He took hinata's hand and lead her to the grass clearing where the fireworks were held.

When they arrived, the fireworks haven't started yet, but naruto turned around to face hinata who was staring off into the sky. He gulped and gathered his courage.

"H-hinata, thank you for being with me today. If it wasn't for you, i would've been very lonely" he looked down and gave a small smile, "and so i wanted to thank you with this" he pulled out a small lavender box with lacy white ribbon. Naruto handed it to hinata who blushed a deep shde of red and took the box with gratitude.

"Arigato naruto kun. Thank you so much." She untied the white ribbon and opened to the box to reveal and shiny silver locket. Engraved in gold on the front was her name written in neat cursive '_Hinata Hyuuga'_. It was beautiful.

She had a glimpse of tears in her eyes. "Naruto kun, it's beautiful. There is also something i wanted to give you" she reached inside her kimono and pulled out a thin orange rectangular box with white ribbon and placed it in his hands.

"I-i don't know of you like chocolate or not, but since it's a tradition on White day, i made them myself" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you hinata!! Don't worry, i really like chocolate, especially if you made them" he said the last part quietly and bowed. Hinata blushed furiously.

"N-no naruto kun. You don't need to bow! As long as i have-"

"Hinata…there is one more present i wanted to give you" naruto mumbled with his head still down. Hinata gasped as he grabbed her wrist and neared closer to her.

"N-naruto kun?" she squeaked having naruto inches from her face.

He silenced her as he let his lips meet her soft pink ones, tightening his grip on her wrist.

'_Naruto kun's kissing me, he's kissing me!'_

She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, letting her hand land softly on his chest front.

Both not even noticing the fireworks popping loudly behind them.

OWARI

A/N: yay! Im done. How did you like it? I'm sorry if i didn't satisfy your interests but i did the best i could!. This is my first fanfiction, so plz go easy on me! . ;; REVIEW!!

**o.Ovietshinobi**


End file.
